Gasoline
by Anna Bannanna
Summary: Please be sure to tell your parents how much you love them before you go to sleep, because you never know, you might die peacefully during it and wake up forty-three years later in a five-year-old body in a different world. Just saying. Self-insert. / After Breaking Dawn Part 2 AU
1. Teddy Bear From Hell

The first thing I became aware was a throbbing pain in my head – the second was the feel of my face being half-submerged in a particularly foul-smelling puddle. So without wasting time I set about getting onto my feet, something which was apparently easier than done. I realized as the movement sent fresh waves of pain dancing across my head. Raising my hand tentatively to the left side of my forehead, I was surprised and horrified to find blood – just what is going on here?

Last night had been a pretty solid affair – the eleventh grade at decided we would go to the cinema to see Breaking Dawn: Part 2, free for those who went with a cosplay. I hadn't seen the first part, but I didn't want to be the only one not going – so I googled it and decided to dress up as Bella Swan in the first movie, because hell we both didn't had a sense in fashion. That aside, I enjoyed the film and afterwards went straight home – immediately falling asleep on my bed. So the question to be asked would be: How on earth did I wind up here? Whenever 'here' was?

I felt like the Doctor had come and whisked me away to the TARDIS to the middle of another dimension – I didn't recognize any of it. The alley I was in looked like it had seen better years, and from what I could see on the streets everyone was wearing somehow modern clothing, but in a way it was still old fashioned. So obviously this place was far behind from where I come from.

Surely someone must've noticed me?

I looked down at myself for inspection; my eyebrow went out of my forehead when I saw how close I was to the ground. Did I shrink? I'm short but I don't remember being **this** short. I was wearing a frilly pink dress with white tights underneath, then t my surprise I was actually bare foot, the mud between my toes was squished and I cringed at the disgusting feeling that it gave.

"Halsey?!"

I let out a yelp when a female voice echoed through the walls. Standing ahead of me was a tall woman with a long, jet-black hair.

"Oh thank God…" she ran towards me and wrapped her hands around my small torso, "Oh thank God…" she sobbed, "Daniel I found her!" she yelled.

In a cue, heavy steps were heard and appearing where this woman came from, was a man with a shaggy blonde hair and widened eyes, looking down at us with a shocked expression that turn soft and full with relief, he leaned on the wall behind him and took a deep breath.

"Jesus Halsey… Don't you ever…" he trailed off his words, leaning on his knees for support.

What the hell was going on?!

Who are those people? Who's Halsey?!

I shivered when I felt the woman's tears fall on my neck, they were cold. I now notice that the air around me was crispy, I could see my own breath as I tried to calm down. Where am I? Who am I? My name is Catherine, not Halsey. I'm 5'7, I'm seventeen years old. I remember everything, but the pain in my head throbbing suggested that I must've hit my head. Am I suffering from memory loss?

No. Because my name is not Halsey and I'm sure as hell I'd never leave my bed into a cold night.

* * *

I'm five years old.

Yeah, you heard me, five freaking years old. I am a child, not even a first-grader.

What is going on? I find myself alone in a hospital room, with a bandage covering my now treated nasty wound. The doctor that saw me had called my parents outside for a "private word".

I heard everything that my supposed mom told the nurse. My full name, my date of birth, my asthma, my allergies… Apparently I can't eat peanuts and seafood, ever. But that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that I'm a five-year-old girl.

I dare not to say that I'm dreaming, that would be too much of a cliché, I know this isn't a goddamn dream, everything is lucid and real. The headache is real, the mud was real and this hospital bed is real.

What did I do to deserve this?

"Absolutely nothing,"

The scream that wanted to come out from my mouth was halted for a reason. Sitting in front of my small legs was a teddy bear. A teddy bear with a mean looking, frozen expression. It glared at me.

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but no one was around me. I looked at the toy again and yelped when it was now standing up.

"Uh…"

"Uh…?" the teddy bear tilted its head.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Then I kicked the thing out of the bed and watched it small into the wall at my right. It fell on the floor like a ragged… well, not doll but stuffed animal. To my surprise and horror, the thing got onto its knees and shook its head.

"Ow, that hurt!" it complained.

Oh screw this, I am not Alice and this is not Wonderland. I grab the pillow behind my back and aim at the thing. The bear must've noticed my next move and within a millisecond, it was standing on my legs. I am frozen with the pillow in mid air, slowly my eyes glance at the toy to see it glare once more.

"Put… the pillow… down." He orders slowly.

I obey, because I don't want a death by a freakishly fast teddy bear. I wonder what else this thing could do.

"Okay, now that we got the shock overdone, let's talk."

"Sure, why not?" I replied sarcastically. This is not right.

"I need you to state your name and age of death please." He said nonchalantly.

Freaky teddy bear says what?

"I'm not dead…" I tell him, awkwardly.

His expression was frozen but I could see an eyebrow being raised, "Excuse me? You're Catherine Higgins right?"

"Y-Yeah—wait, if you know my name then why—"

"It's part of the policy," he quickly dismissed my question, "Now, please state the age of your death."

"Do you know it?"

"Of course I do! I want to hear it from your mouth though!" he complained.

"Listen, uh… _sir,_ I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You are Catherina Lillian Higgins, you used to live in Colorado and your parents were Joseph and Kylee Higgins." The bear stated dully.

"Why are you talking in the past sentence?!" I exclaim, ignoring the fearful feeling in my gut.

"Because they're dead, and so are you." He sighed annoyed, "Look, I'm supposed to be the one making the questions."

I look at him indignantly and perplexed. "What do you mean they're dead? They can't be dead, _I_ can't be dead! I'm healthy, I don't remember any tragic accident, I came home and I went to bed and I fell asleep peacefully!"

"Exactly," I could sense a smirk, "You died in your sleep, peacefully. Your parents actually died today."

I feel dizzy, "What year is it?"

"Please state the age of your death."

"What year is it?!"

"The age, please."

"WHAT YEAR IS IT?!"

He stared at me, silenced.

"Please…" I couldn't take it anymore, I felt this body's hot tears stream on my cheeks, "Please… just… seventeen alright? Last time I remember, I was seventeen," I sobbed, "Not five! I was a teen, not a kid! I'm so confused…" I couldn't stop crying, it was too overwhelming now.

His frozen eyes blinked, "The year is 2055."

U wot m8?

"That's impossible…"

"The date is 4th of June."

"No…"

"You've been assigned to this body in this world." He continued.

"What?"

"Your future is decided, Catherine you are special." He approached me but I flinched away from his furry paw, "Your future in this world is important, I know you are shocked, every soul is. But you have to accept this world as your home now. You have to accept Daniel and Lillian Snow as your family and you have to accept that you are now Halsey Julia Penelope Snow. You are no longer Catherine Maria Higgins. You are no longer seventeen years old and you are no longer in your original realm. This is what was chosen for you, and this is what you must accept."

"I don't remember signing any contract." I spat.

It seemed frustrated, "Alright! Wait, there must be a way of a better explanation… oh!" his black and hollow stitched eyes gleamed, "Have you ever heard of those fans that write fictional stories about fictional worlds?"

"You mean… fan fiction?"

"Yes! Well, think about this whole situation as a… original character insert." He seemed proud with his choice of words. I was ready to kick this thing back to the wall.

"What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"Now Catherine, that is not a suitable language for a child," I don't know if he was teasing or serious.

"Just explain, please!"

"I cannot. Not now I mean, not until you truly accept your new life." He walked to the end of my bed.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Did I really care? No. But I needed this teddy bear for more answers.

"Leaving you? Of course not, I'll always be here. As long as you have this toy with you, I'll come back."

"And when that will be?"

"When you're ready to accept your new life as Halsey Snow, of course,"

"B-But, I don't even know what world is this!"

"Hm? Oh, it's the world that your old memories last recognized." He sat down, staring at me, "The world where, I must say, has been a popular choice for lost souls to reborn as in your fiction made of fans."

There is no way that this makes any sense. "The last "world" that I saw wasn't in the future, Mr. Bear." I clenched my teeth to suppress my anger.

Mr. Bear didn't reply.

"Oi…" I tried.

He only stared at me, lifeless.

"Are you there?"

His staring was starting to creep me out. I don't know what the hell just happened but I don't really care, talking with a teddy bear is the least of my problems right now.

I am stuck in a world where vampires and werewolves exist. And the worst part of it is that I am way in the future.

And that I'm five years old again.

There were so many questions around my mind. Why was I in that alley? How did my parents died? Where the hell was I? And most importantly, why is this teddy bear being possessed by someone or something that was so nonchalant about my situation.

Is it God's work? Maybe Buda? His religion is the one with the whole reincarnation belief right?

Oh nuts, this is going to be hard to accept.

* * *

 **A/N: *Awkwardly waits to have at least one review***

 **Peace ya'll.**


	2. Forks

**October 12** **th** **, 2065**

They ended up divorcing, Daniel and Lillian. Ah. I guess that stupid teddy bear forgot to mention that I would end up in a broken family. It happened when I was eight, I didn't care much about it but I have to admit that I pitied my mother. Why not my father?

I know it sounds cliché but he cheated on her. Yep, father cheats mother and mother wins custody and goes to live to a new town, or in this case, new state.

I'm currently fifteen years old, and also it's been ten damn years since I woke up in Halsey's body. Man… I wonder what happened to that little girl's mind.

Ten years ago, I was diagnosed with memory loss. The wound that I had in my forehead supported it, so my parents basically started all over with me, they hoped that my memories would return. I mean, now they didn't. I didn't need the memories from my age under five. Why would I want them? They were useless.

Useless like Mr. Bear, the talking stuffed animal.

He hasn't spoken a word to me for the past ten years, but shit, I have still yet to accept this life so it makes sense.

Still. Isn't he bored? I don't even know if he's there anymore.

I think he left me.

Also, I am mentally twenty-seven years old. My real birthday was seven months ago but only I celebrated it, it sounds sad because it was. Every time I celebrate my real birthday on my own I end up crying all night. Around this age, I could've expected to at least be living on my own, with a job, or to possibly have a romantic life.

I could have even been a mother, but no, I had to die at the tender age of seventeen.

I was known as the only girl that hates her own birthday at school. Seriously, every year in this day, my mood only knows to feelings, anger and sadness. I tried to beg Daniel and Lillian to change my birthday to April 7th but they didn't even considered on thinking about it, saying that even though I couldn't remember, June 4th was the day when I was born.

The whole 'memory loss' thing was starting to piss me off.

Sometimes I wanted to tell them that I'm actually Catherine and that I unwillingly took over their daughter's body when I died in my sleep. But seeing how uptight they were, they'd thing that the best for me was to put me into a cuckoo hospital.

Thanks but no thanks.

There was no birthday party, I have no friends. Literally, I'm not saying thing and then introduce you to the bestie that is as weird as I am - I have no friends. Period.

I'm currently pretending to be asleep in the back seat from my mom's car. I've been pretending to be asleep for the past five hours of driving. From her GPS, we were twenty minutes away from Forks. I felt a bit guilty for leaving her alone with her thoughts, but she knows how distant I am. I don't want to get attached to them for too long, I would occasionally crack some jokes and make her smile because of her situation, I might not see her as my real mom but she has been a patient angel towards me for the past ten years.

I hear her exhale deeply, she's in deep thought.

The drive was quick, probably because I legit fell asleep. When I woke up my mom was parking the car in the driveway of what it seemed to be a small white house. I arched my brow at it, seemingly vaguely familiar. I sit up straight and stretch my arms up, hearing the satisfying noise of my muscles extending. I rubbed my burning brown eyes and unlocked my seatbelt, the click sound made my mother look at me.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead." She greeted with a bright smile, too bright for this rainy town.

I couldn't help but to smile as well, "Hey… how long have I…?"

"Almost six hours, you were really tired." She chuckled.

I'm not gonna waste my time on explaining the process of the moving guys unloading or stuff and putting them inside my new house – again, it looks familiar – but I will tell you about Lillian. She's gonna make thirty-eight years old in December, her parents are both dead and she has a habit of collecting stones that she thinks are pretty.

As I enter my new house, the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia hits me harder than ever. The front door contained a porch, facing the bricked driveway. The first thing you notice is the handkerchief-sized family room with a nice but small fireplace. I knew mom wouldn't touch it because of my asthma. The kitchen was small as well but it had a nice view into the forest outside from a giant window on the only wall uncovered by gadgets. It was already furnished with an old square oak table and three un-matching chairs. I scrunched my nose at them. The kitchen's cabinets gave me an instant headache from the bright yellow color – geez - I needed to remind myself to ask Lillian to paint them into a darker color.

I go upstairs into the bedroom that was chosen for me, Lillian said it was the one in the west of the house, the one with the window facing out over the front yard. As I enter in the empty room the first thing I notice is the light blue walls, I smile contently when I see a wooden floor. The ceiling was peaked and the cool wind made me notice the yellow curtains still attached to the window, I mean damn, what's with the yellow everywhere in this house? Blinders are good enough for me. I look to the corner next to the window to see the only furniture left behind: an old pine dresser. At least it seems hella old to me. I'm scared if I poke it I'd get a splinter.

I shrugged because it looks charming in a way, like an antique.

I was pleased to find out that the door of my bedroom was lockable, very pleased.

My mom's bedroom was at the end of the hall. And the only bathroom in the house was just up the stairs. I walk into Lillian's room and check around, the area was basically the same size, only her window faced out the back of the house to a small, square yard with a trail leading towards the ever-encroaching forest, I bet she's gonna lock and cover her window at night with this view.

And that's it. The tour to my new home is over. And yet I still feel like I know this place.

"You like it sweetie?" Lillian barely scares me when she walked in her empty bedroom, the echo made it worst.

"Yeah, it's great mom."

"Do you know that this house used to be owned by the reformed chief of police?" she added.

Lillian/mom says what?

"Really? What happened?" I ask, probably knowing the answer.

"Oh, he passed away two years ago." She said, a bit sadly.

I wince. Charlie Swan was dead.

"Didn't he had a wife or something?" I ask, wanting to know about Sue.

"Hm… I think she passed away before him, but I'm not sure," she sighed dreamily, "But isn't it nice? Their romance lasted until they died."

Yeah, wow. Charlie and Sue were dead everybody.

Jesus tap-dancing Christ!

"Oh honey, are you okay? You look pale." She was rubbing my arm in comfort.

Lie quickly Cathy, "Yeah, maybe it's because from sleeping and not eating." I chuckle weakly.

Oh man, everything is hitting me like a mushroom explosion. Not only I had move to Forks with a cliché background, but I also just moved in on Bella's old house.

This must be some sick joke or something.

Where the hell are the other characters at?

* * *

 **A/N: I should warn you, the next chapter is going to make a major difference in what's going on.**

 **I promise.**


	3. The Cullen's

**Shigui: Hi! It's called a Beta and I don't really want one… I had some complications in the past with it. I'm really sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I'll try my best to correct them all. Thanks for liking my story!**

 **Thanks for the support guys!**

 **There's an homage towards two certain characters already existing in a popular game, let's see if you can recognize them in this chapter!**

* * *

 **October 12** **th** **, 2066**

It's been officially a year since Lillian and I moved to Forks.

I can't actually complain much, I actually made friends in this small town. I know right? Spent my last ten years of unwilling existence in this world without friends and as soon as I move into the town where all the shit happens, boom – I'm a friend maker 2000.

And you don't even know the best of it. The first friend I ever made was this shy guy with dark hair and large spectacles. His name is Hugo Bow and he's in my grade. And guess what? He's Eric and Angela's grandson! Woo! Wanna hear more? This girl named Denise May Newton? Yep. Mike and Jessica's granddaughter!

I'll give you a minute.

Hugo and Denise are like a third generation of second characters. Hugo is exactly like his mother but has his grandfather's greasy hair and nose. Denise is this little blonde with green eyes with Jessica's attitude.

Alright, I introduced Hugo Bow and Denise Newton first because not only they blew my mind when I first met them but because they're my closest friends, which is kinda weird.

Then we have Chloe Price, the obvious gay and punk with blue dyed hair that "medicates" sometimes. Then we have Maxine Caulfield, or just Max, a brunette who looks normal and just wants to be a photographer in life. Chloe and Max are friends since they were five and I'm pretty sure they're in love with each other.

That's it. Four friends, they were all my bitches and I was theirs.

Today was raining, what a surprise by the way, and I was currently sitting on one of the round tables at the cafeteria – it was lunch time. I sat between Hugo and Chloe, staring into oblivion with my own thoughts. I could hear them talking, probably about Max's sweet sixteen party. She was the youngest of the group, her birthday was in two weeks but Chloe and Denise were already trying to pursue her to throw a huge party over it, Maxine wasn't much of a party girl. I respected that.

"What do you think Hals?" Chloe asked, nudging my arm.

"About what?" I ask her with a glare.

Don't worry, they know how I am. If they didn't we wouldn't be friends at all. I think I come off as a bipolar towards them. One moment I'm happy and humorous and the other I'm distant, sarcastic or snarky. These son o' bitches didn't gave up on me though, especially when Chloe is worst then I am.

"About Max's party! You bringing' a date?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I smirk, "What about you? Are _you_ bringing a date?" I glance at Max conspicuously and feel pleased when she looks at Chloe expectant and nervous.

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanna spend the night with my girl Max." the blue haired punk winked at her best friend.

Max only smiled with flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe you're finally turning sixteen…" Denise sighed.

I told you guys that Chloe and Max have known each other since they were five, right? But the two met Hugo and Denise three years ago, so I'm actually the new member of the group by only knowing them all for ten months.

I was actually by my own in the first two months when I moved to Forks. It wasn't nothing to be lonely about since I was used to it. But I'm glad Hugo approached me that day, whoever is up there bless his soul for being like Angela, so thoughtful and kind. I couldn't be salty towards him.

The rest is history and I'd be wasting my time explaining it, maybe another time, I don't know.

"Halsey!" Denise's voice snapped me outta my thoughts.

"Shit, what?" I bark at her, startled and angry that she suddenly yelled at me.

But she wasn't even looking at me, none of my friends were, hell, nobody in this cafeteria was eating anymore; they were all looking at the outside entrance in awe. When I decide to mingle with everyone I turn into a paralyzed being.

It's them.

The Cullen's are waltzing inside Fork's high school cafeteria.

And of course they haven't aged. Ho-lee shit.

It was like Jessica's introduction from the books. First we had Emmet and Rosalie: they were walking while looking at each other with a knowing smirk while holding hands. I'm not gonna waste my time describing their appearance, you all know how do they look like.

Then Alice and Jasper, who wasn't looking as pained as he did last time I saw him on the big screen. They looked so happy together… and as usual she looked like a runway model, all stylish and shit.

Oh my God.

Edward and Bella were next. Bella walked ahead of him with a shy kind awkward smile, probably because of the whole attention she was getting, she's still the same I guess. Eddie was more confident about the whole thing. He still hovered around her though, it was really… creepy but… wow only a blind person couldn't see how much they were in love.

A girl suddenly appeared between Edward and Bella, she looked no older than me but I knew that was a lie, if I'm not mistaken that Renesmee Cullen, or the Loch Nessie Monster for short. She… well, she ain't a kid no more. Why am I surprised? In the movie, Nahuel said that he aged into an "adult" when he reached seven years of age, and yes I still remember the movie, I can't forget about neither of them for now.

Renesmee looked like Bella, she had the same brown and curly hair and the matching eyes – she was beautiful. As a pansexual, I was immediately attracted to her but I quickly remembered that she was probably already with Jacob Black. Wonder where that werewolf is at.

The girl that suddenly walked behind them threw me off myself, whoa! Hang on, where the hell did you came out? Who is she? Dammit, a new character?! That's unfair, well no it's not since it's been sixty years but did the adopted a new vampire or something?

No. Wait… she's flushed. She's slightly tanned and… her eyes are brown.

She's not a vampire but… I don't think she gives off a human vibe neither.

What is going on? I stop looking at them and cover my face to think.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chloe asks.

It seems like time stopped halting for the Cullen's entrance, I would hear voices around me again.

"I have no idea but damn, nine new fabulous, beautiful and sexy students just walked in and I think they're all dating themselves." Denise hissed excitedly, making me groan loudly. Hello Jessica Junior.

"Maybe they transferred students," Hugo said, also confused.

"They're so perfect that it makes me want to take a photo…" Max sighed, dreaming about her collection of instant camera photos.

The girl was the only one I knew that used that camera this future.

"Guys let's just calm down, I feel bad for them…" Hugo sighed.

"Why the hell would you feel bad for them? They all look photoshoped!" Chloe exclaimed with her blue eyes widened.

"Because they're going to be all over the school now," Hugo looked around, "You think they'll shut up about the new students? This is going to stick at least next year!"

I finally uncover my face and watch as bright yellow spots dance around my vision, how pretty.

"Hals, what do ya think about this?" Chloe asked me.

I exhale through my nose and look over at that table; I can't believe they're sitting on the very same table that they used to sit years ago.

Suddenly Edward looks at me with widened eyes.

No wait—shit I forgot the whole mind reading thing. His stare is more intense now, almost like a confused glare. It's enough to send the whole family to look where he is. Oh shit, this is not good. Does he know?

Edward, nod twice if you can hear me.

…

Isn't this a bitch? He, in fact, nodded twice without breaking eye contact.

Jesus hot sauce and Christmas cake!

How could I be so stupid? Of course, is this what Mr. Bear said about my destiny? Am I supposed to be part of this? Am I the next Bella?

I see Edward furrow his brows in confusion again.

I glance at the other family members and see all of them looking at me with mixed feelings, Rosalie and the unknown character were glaring but the rest of them were just as confused as Eddie was – except for Alice, who was grinning like an idiot. And adorable pixie, idiot.

I can't believe I called Alice an idiot. And if Edward is reading this, I apologize.

I look back at him for a reaction, he still has a perplexed look on his face but it was now mixed with an amusing smirk.

Oh I'm glad this is funny for him.

* * *

After the whole Cullen entrance, the school was pandemonium. I could only hear about them as I walked down the corridor to my next and last class along with Max. She was busy texting Chloe and I was busy not letting her bump into someone, I've told her many times that texting and walking was dangerous. But I was actually glad she was drowning in this whole Cullen thing, honestly my plan was to ask Chloe for a ride but I know Max would ride with her today, Hugo was going home early because he had a dentist appointment so that left Denise as my ride home, her last class was Biology so I was in shit out of luck because my last time is P.E, and between showering and dressing after the class it would take time enough for her to leave without me.

I could always text her though.

Yeah, Imma do that.

I was about to when Max and I walk inside the classroom, Mrs. Hazel is already at her desk preparing our work and the students inside are busy talking amongst themselves before the bell rings, I roll my eyes when I hear Tess, a shrimp looking girl say the word 'Cullen' in a dreaming way, girl please…

Max says goodbye as she goes to sit next to her partner and I do the same, as I walk to sit on my usual table I physically yelp when Renesmee is sitting there, staring at me with a calm expression.

Oh God… reluctantly I move again and sit next to her, this is so uncomfortable. I mean I should be happy, they're here! What now? I already did the mistake on letting Edward read my mind, and now he knew that I know and I know that it would change everything from now on. I wanted this right? Then why is my stomach dropping so much?

"Hello,"

Her voice is melodic and sweet, there! You had your romantic portrayal of a vampire! I refuse to say more nice things about like that about them!

I finally look at her, her expression is still calm and I see a faint smile.

"Sup?" I ask stupidly.

"My aunt had a vision about you."

Shit, she went straight to the point. I actually liked that, why pretend? Edward must've told his family about me.

"Cool…" I shrug. What am I supposed to say? Or even do? Freak out? Act all excited? No, that ain't me. I can't act like that when I can't even accept this life.

Then she puts her hand on my cheek and hell, I had to grab onto the table and bite my tongue because I was not in that classroom anymore. Obviously, I didn't forget about Renesmee's gift but when you actually experience it, it's something too intense to describe.

" _Alice what did you see?" I see Jasper standing next to a grinning pixie._

 _I'm seeing everything through Renesmee's point of view._

" _I saw a girl…" she looks at Bella, who's sitting next to me, "Bella, she moved to Charlie's house."_

 _Bella was saddened, she knew about her father's death. Edward was next to her in seconds with a comforting embrace._

" _Why is she so important to be on a vision?" I male voice asks. Renesmee glances at her other side and Jacob is sitting there, with a t-shirt to my surprise._

" _Because…" Renesmee notices Alice glance at the unknown girl with a hidden smirk on her red lips, "She'll be important to us,_ _ **all**_ _of us." She gives a pointed look towards Rosalie, "And we're going to be good friends." She announced proudly._

" _Is she dangerous?" I hear myself ask, only to remember that it was Renesmee, not me._

" _Of course not, she will only bring us joy." Alice chimed._

" _Joy?" Renesmee give a sharp look to the unknown girl, she was glaring at Alice, "Are you sure? Having a human finding out about us is dangerous since the Volturi have us by a very thin line."_

" _Daisy please calm down…" Renesmee said. I could sense a motherly tone in her voice. Shit, don't tell me…_

I was back at the classroom and luckily no one noticed my person missing. I look at Renesmee with widened eyes and her smiles widens into a happy one.

"I would introduce myself but judging from what dad said you must know who I am already. However, may I know your name, please?" she asked politely, that had to come from Edward's 1900's ways.

I gulp dryly, "Snow, I'm Halsey Snow."

* * *

 **A/N: Does it make any sense now? You see where I'm going with this? The surprises are not over yet!**


	4. The Plan

Renesmee was quiet during the rest of the class but her actions slapped me right across my cheek. Whenever I would try to steal a kind-of-subtle glance from her I found the brunette already staring at me with a sweet smile. Then when I would fumble myself to get over the awkwardness she would chuckle, not in a menacing way, in a genuinely happy way.

It kinda pissed me off but… I had no reason for it, she didn't disdain me. And I couldn't find any reason to hate her either.

When I left in a hurry towards P.E I automatically cursed loudly – scaring the ass out of two students passing by – when I remembered that I'd probably see another Cullen there, they were nine new students, of course as fuck one of them would fall into my P.E class.

Isabella Marie Cullen came out of the gumball machine for me, and her flavor was awkward and intense.

We played basketball, I wasn't good at it but I loved dribbling the ball and hearing it bounce, the sound was so pleasing. But the fact that a vampire kept staring at me like her daughter didn't allow me to enjoy myself.

So I faked a leg injury and subdued my puny self into hiding in the nurse's office with a pack of ice freezing my perfectly fine ankle. I swear these school nurses are getting worse, she didn't even check on it. 'Here's a pack of ice' was their famous line, at least she didn't offered me the nasty tea they make, not that I would accept it, I hate tea.

I'm rambling in my mind, I'm anxious as all burning and scarlet hell.

This is what I wanted, and now I was running away from it like a coward. Maybe when I get home Mr. Bear will finally talk with me and explain whatever the fuck's going on.

…

Where the shit did I placed him?

I think he's between my top and dusty shelves of my second and third grade schoolbooks and work. I bet he's gonna be pissed off.

Good.

"Please don't scream…"

But I did.

Bella was standing right next to me. Nurse Joy had left for a coffee break trusting me with the room and I was alone for like, three minutes.

Not now though.

"Sorry," she cursed to herself, not allowing me to hear it, "I didn't mean to scare you. It's hard sometimes… to control it."

Was she talking about the speed?

"It's cool." I reply easily.

She blinks and gives me a crooked smile, "This is weird."

I nod, I start swinging my legs nervously. What do you want Bella?

"So I'll be quick," she hissed, stopping herself. "No, wait, don't take this as a threat." She started pacing around. "I hate doing this, but since we had the last class for the day together I'm in charge of telling this to you. But don't take is as a threat, we mean you no harm." She looks at me expectant.

"…okay." I cringe. 'We mean you no harm'.

"You're coming with us after school." She announced, no she blurted it out like ripping a bandage from a hairy bastard.

U wot m8?

My expression said it all, for a vampire she sure looked about to faint.

"No wait—oh crap. I mean that you have to come to our house after school to discuss about how you know about us… between other weird things that no human with your age – alive – should know." She explained, stuttering through some words.

Makes sense…

"Good!" she visibly relaxed.

Did I say that out loud?

"Are you going back to P.E?" she asks, now starting a normal conversation.

I nod, "Honestly I faked it."

"I know," she snorts. Then she pauses. "You know who I am?"

Okay, time to have some actual fun.

"You're Isabella Marie Cullen, née Swan." I start. She looks surprised but her expression begs me to continue. I take a huge sigh and open my mouth while remembering everything I have on her, "You moved to Forks sixty-one years ago. You were hunted down by a vampire named James. You were almost changed by him. Jasper almost killed you when you paper cut yourself in one of your presents in your eighteenth birthday party that Alice prepared. You went into shock when Edward and his family left, you got closer to Jacob – also your childhood friend – and when you started seeing and hallucination of Edward when you did dangerous things you became radical almost to the point where you jumped off a cliff, almost instantly dying from the sea storm. Jacob saved your life. When you got to your home Alice was there, she saw you jump and thought you committed suicide and told you how Edward was going to the Volturi to also end his immortal life, you got there in time and saved his ass. The Volturi allowed you to come back with the promise of you becoming a vampire as well. Graduation approached after that and everything looked okay, until Alice had a vision about an army in Seattle." I feel my throat getting dry but Bella looked like she hasn't even moved. "Short version, Victoria manipulated Riley. They were both killed by Eddie and Seth. Jacob's ribs got broken, Bree wasn't given a second chance and you finally said yes to Edward's marriage proposal. Now let's move into the last days, you and Eddie get married, honeymoon is in an island nearby the coast of Brazil, you two have sex, and you get pregnant. Big fuss about it, Eddie hates it and Rosalie stands by your side. Jacob is angry, he tells Sam's pack, regrets his decision and leaves only to start his own pack with Seth and Leah. Flashing by, you taste blood and you j'adore it. Nessie is born, Jake imprints on her. Irina thinks Nessie is an immortal child and snitches to the Volturi. Jasper and Alice leave you guys only to go find Nahuel, but meanwhile you guys travel all over the world, searching for witnesses to believe that Renesmee is actually a hybrid." This was the tough part. "The Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon and Romanian covens helped you as well as some nomads named Peter, Charlotte, Garret, Randall and Mary. Oh and Garret became Kate's mate, that was cute as fuck by the way," I grin at her, but her face is expressionless… I should continue.

"Anyways, a fight was supposed to happen because Aro didn't give a shit about the witnesses' words, but Alice intervened with a vision of showing his and the Volturi's asses dying one by one. He cowered away back to Italy and no one died. So basically all ended up well…"

…

And I look at her.

And she looks at me.

I look at her.

And she looks at me.

"Tadaa…" I sing.

"Jesus Christ!" she finally splutters, "How do you—that's impossible! How do you know that?!" I let her yell. "I mean, you even know about the packs and everything! You know things that Alice didn't even saw coming! That Edward couldn't read!" she ruffles her own perfect hair. "Are you even human?!"

"Take a whiff." I challenge.

And she does, instantly her mouth drops in awe. "You are! You're a human!"

I'm a freak, baby.

"Calm down Bella…" I stand up. "Let's just go back. I prefer talking with everyone…"

How am I even going to explain? Hey my real name is Catherine and I actually took the mind of a five-year-old girl named Halsey when I died in my sleep and since then I've been stuck in this world that by the way, is nothing but fictional where I come from, with four books and five movies.

That'll do sports, that'll do.

"No. We're ditching, I can't concentrate on anything anymore. None of us can. Since Edward told us about your thoughts we've all been nervous about you."

"But Renesmee showed me Alice having a vision of me, weren't you all prepared?" I ask, confused for a second about my own inception.

She shakes her head and smiles affectionately. "Of course she'd do that."

"So what's really the plan Bella? Because if you're going to kidnap me at least I'd like to warn my mom, she's a bit protective."

Bella nodded, "I know how you feel…"

Oh this got awkward. She knows I'm living Charlie's house. My gaze shifts to my feet, "Listen Bella…"

"It's alright. He died peacefully in his sleep and he passed knowing that I was safe, he was happy." She assured quickly, dismissing my worries.

I smile in relief.

Now that the awkwardness is pushed aside, I start heading outside and knowing that she'd follow me, I start talking again, even if I don't sense her presence.

"So Bella, the plan?" I insist patiently.

"Sorry—well, it's simple. You come to our house after school and we'll have a family meeting where you'll participate and answer some questions."

Simple and quick, but unfair on my side.

"Do I get to ask questions as well?"

She scoffed, "You probably already know all the answers!"

I smirk, that was a fact. I didn't spend hours on the saga's wiki for nothing. I knew about some of the character's pasts and who they were before being a vampire, but I'm not a hardcore fan… I don't know everything. I'll keep this to myself for now.

"Well, actually I just know stuff about you guys until sixty years ago." I glance at her, "You know, when the Volturi confronted your family and the witnesses about Renesmee and the whole immortal child confusion."

"Oh…" Bella seemed thoughtful. "Still, it's a lot for you to know, you weren't even alive sixty years ago." She arched a brow. "Or were you?"

I suck some air between my teeth and give her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, that's part of the explanation I want to give to the whole Cullen family."

I can't believe she actually pouted. Curious and nosy Bella is still curious, only vampire curious. Laughing out loud.

We go back the gym, where I pretend to limp. Mr. Gordon sends me to the bench without even sparing a glare when I look at him innocently. What? So I'm kinda famous for faking a lot in P.E but I still pass the class.

Barely.

Bella goes back to basketball. Apparently she told our teacher that she was going to check on me, he was very pleased with her when she brought me back but hell, even if I was a forty-seven-year-old divorced man losing his hair like Mr. Gordon was, I'd still be nice and smile at a beautiful vampire girl like Isabella.

Bella glances at me and smiles.

I give her my shit-eating grin in retort.

* * *

 **A/N: YOU MARVELOUS SNOWFLAKES.**

 **Four reviews since the last chapter. Four! I am so happy. And all good ones too, I'm so happy for not having an unhappy costumer.**

 **Inb4 famous last words.**


	5. 420 Woodcroft Ave

Are you scared of death? There can be two types of death, sudden and painful. With sudden death, you don't even know what really hit you. You're left with "what the hell just happened?" Painful death is when you know you're dying, and you, unfortunately, feel it. You feel everything until your last breath painfully is cut short and you became just a corpse. A lifeless body;

I on the other hand, had a different kind of death: a peaceful one. Only a few get that one, mostly during their sleep or coma, I was one of the lucky ones I guess.

I guess you can say it was sudden. Because I sure as hell didn't see it coming. But I don't want to whine about it, not anymore. I've spent eleven years whining.

"You ready to go?"

I look at Bella in exasperation, why? Because I'm on my underwear, P.E just ended and I just left the shower. Is she for real?

"S-Sorry," she stutters, sitting on a bench with her honey-golden eyes stuck to the wet locker-room floor.

Bella looks more nervous than me does that make any goddamn sense?!

After finally getting dressed, like ten minutes later, we finally leave the gym building towards the parking lot; the school grounds were almost empty since it was the end of the day. As Bella and I turn the corner to the parking lot a wild Edward pops out of nowhere, like a flower. This motherf—

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he says smugly, obviously reading my mind. I watched as he planted a kiss on Bella's cherry lips and wrapped a protective arm around her.

Incoming crazy 'you're my world' staring contest. I rolled my eyes and continued ahead, giving the lovers some time.

Not even two seconds later, I was grabbed and pulled against the side of a body, the scent of strawberry hit me and when I look at my right, I see Renesmee, locking her arm with mine gently.

"Hello Halsey, I'm so happy that you're coming home with us." She was walking me in a direction that was unknown to me; soon I understand that she's taking me to the parking spots where the Cullen's usually put their fancy cars. They were all there, staring at me. I look back and see Eddie and Bella walking behind us, holding hands.

"Yeah?" I turn at her, "I know you are, but…" I see Rosalie and surprisingly she's not glaring at me, this is weird. Doesn't she hate humans knowing too much? However the new character is different, she's really glaring, deathly. I tilted my head, "Are they happy as well?"

"Oh yes, don't worry about Daisy." She replied evenly, knowing that I was talking about 'Daisy' only, the others seemed fine.

Daisy uh? Cute name.

Edward scoffed behind me, figures.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!" Alice chirps immediately as Nessie here and I stop in front of everyone.

Ugh, don't throw up. "H-Hey." I'm so nervous.

* * *

I'll just resume what happened back there, a few 'nice to meet you' and I was put in Edward's car with Bella and Renesmee… and Daisy. I was actually sitting in the middle of them in the back seats. This was awkward because I could literally feel the burn from Daisy's glaring.

Why do you hate me dawg?

Edward's speed with the car was amazing, a bit scary but amazing. In a matter of four minutes we were at the dreamy mansion outside of town, hidden in the forest. He turned the car sharply, making me lose my balance and fall onto Daisy, her arm was so warm that I had to gasp in surprise - she was definitely not a vampire. I looked up at her hazel eyes and she glared down at my brown ones and for a moment, her harsh stare softened.

Edward parked the car on the garage and turned off the engineer.

"S-Sorry," I quickly apologized, sitting straight again.

"Whatever," she dismissed with a grumble.

Oh boy, oh boy…

After awkwardly crawling by butt through the seats, I finally left the car into the cold garage; I looked around and smiled remembering when Bella had to leave with Alice and Jasper in order for the others to lead James away.

"Damn, you really know everything do you?" Edward sighs, stopping by next to me.

I shrugged, "Kinda, yeah."

He clenched his jaw and continued walking, Bella following him suit.

"Shall we then? Everyone's already waiting for you." Renesmee informs me as Daisy passes by me, quickly disappearing from my sight.

"Sure…"

Nothing changed much inside the Cullen's house, it was more modern but surprisingly almost the same as you see in the films. They were standing in a circle, already looking at me as soon as I walked in with Renesmee. I watched her as she leaves my side to stand next to Jacob – who I hadn't noticed standing there, with the same glare that Daisy wore – and I find myself wanting her back, Renesmee gives me a boost in my confidence.

"Hello Halsey, I'm glad you were able to come." Carlisle starts, with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Bella did a good job not turning all this into a threat," I smirk at her. Bella gives me an exasperated expression.

Carlisle looks between her and me and then smiles tightly, "Yes, well, this is no threat. We're all just… confused. From what my son – he waved a hand at Edward – told me, you know things no human should know about. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I know this is not the time to joke around, this is a family and they look out for each other. I need to be serious.

"How much do you know?" Rosalie asks, not angrily but… fascinated.

Whoa, who's this Rosalie? I glance at Edward and he smiled amusedly.

"Uh…" I clean my dry throat. "I can give an example, I know all of your pasts."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.

"I know who you all were before becoming a vampire." I reply.

"That's impossible," Rosalie says mildly upset, "Prove it!"

I look at her sadly, how can I do this? "Uhm… you were engaged to a pervert son of a bitch that betrayed your trust and abandoned you to die, Carlisle found you because he smelled the blood." I tried to keep it simple and quick.

Rosalie didn't seemed affected that I mentioned her tragic past, her golden eyes widened in surprised instead, she looked at Carlisle and I realized he was staring at me with the same expression.

They were all looking at me like I had three more arms.

"She knows…" Rosalie breathed.

"She had already proven that to me at the infirmary," Bella started, turning all the attention to her, "She also told me that she only knows about what we went through only from sixty years ago…" she narrowed her brows in confusion, "Did you lie to me?"

Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph, "N-No Bella, I didn't lie to you. I did say that I had more things to admit, I just wanted to come all clean in front of everyone." I pointed out quickly.

She blinked, no longer upset, "Right..."

"I don't care if she's the fairy God mother! She still knows what we are!" Daisy suddenly boomed, she turned at Jacob, "And I'm sure she knows about the pack too, dad."

Grumpy flower says what?

"If the Volturi know about this, they won't hesitate on terminate us! They won't be easy on this coven like they were with Bella, they hate us! We ashamed them, it would be bad enough if they found out that a half-hybrid and a werewolf had two kids together!" she continued, turning to the whole clan this time.

Jacob placed his hands on his – God help me – daughter and pulled her towards him, "Calm down…" he cooed.

She just glared at me, taking deep breaths, "She needs to leave, she doesn't belong here!" I could see her trembling.

That's it, "What the hell is your problem?!" I hiss at her.

" _You are!"_ she barked back, being held back by Jacob.

I suddenly felt calm waves hover me, confused by the sudden uncalled feeling, I look at Jasper who is staring at me, he then does the same with Daisy, who stops trembling and closes her eyes. I exhale deeply.

"Thanks Jasper," I said.

He looks at me, "You also know about our gifts?"

"Oh yeah…" I nod happily.

Daisy scoffs, "Great, let's just add more wood to the fire of bullshit." She spats.

I actually laugh, that was funny.

"Actually, I believe that Halsey's special knowledge might be a gift as well." Alice suddenly chimes.

"Alice?" Carlisle turns at her, asking her to continue.

"Well, if I can see the future, why can't she see the past?" she glances at everyone while skipping towards me, after holding my hand, she stands next to me closely, smiling at her family, "I bet that she was born to be a vampire, just like Bella."

Immediately the whole room booms with different voices from everywhere.

When everyone calms down, Carlisle speaks, "Alice might be right, I do believe that you have a gift that might be enhanced as soon as you become like us, and if she saw you in a vision you are definitely important to us." He smiles, making me smile, "But we can never make you choose this life."

"I know, thanks." I look at Alice, "And… I don't think it's a gift. You see… like you, I also hold a secret."

"You're an elf." Daisy interjects.

"Uh?" I look at her.

She shrugs, flushed, "Well you know, you're short and you look like an elf."

Great explanation, I roll my eyes, "Anyways, what I was trying to say is, I don't have a gift. It's impossible for me to know what happened for the past sixty years, I only know as far as the last encounter you had with the Volturi about Renesmee." Should I continue? "I was… brought to this world differently… it's still all confusing to me but trust me, I can't see the past. The whole past anyways… so, yeah, no gift." I say sheepishly.

There was a silence.

"What do you mean this world? Is there any more worlds?" Rosalie asks.

I smile, sadly. Remembering my original always hurt me, I still wait for the day where I'd open my eyes as Catherine, cozy in my old bed where I supposedly died during my slee—SHIT EDWARD.

"Indeed, me." he crosses his arms, "Well that was weird,"

"What? What did you read?" Bella asks.

"Please don't!" I yell before he could speak, "Please…" I beg.

He looks at me and for a moment, his eyes soften, "Sorry, it's not my secret to tell." He smiles in irony to his nosy wife.

"You have to tell us grandpapa! We have the right to now, why can she know about us but we can't know about her?!" Daisy cries.

"Because we need to have mutual respect between each other," Carlisle responds calmly, "It's the same between Sam's pack and our family, we have peace." He looks at me, "And that's all I want."

Whoa, is this bad or good? Am I such a threat that Carlisle needs me to think they mean no harm?

"I mean no harm to your family Carlisle." I tell him.

"Even if you did, we could kill you in a second, you wouldn't even know what happened." Daisy sneers. I don't know if I can take her serious.

And her choice of words are hilarious, "Whatever you say Daisy,"

"No fear, uh?" Emmet smirks, speaking for the first time.

I shrug, "I'm currently dealing with worst things than threats."

"Oh my dear, in the middle of everything I forgot to ask if you wanted to eat something, it's practically dinner time." Esme says, also for the first time.

"That means E.J is almost home," Daisy says, seeming happy for the first time I saw her.

"Who's E.J?" no way, there's no way.

Daisy sends me a dirty look, "My brother."

Of course, why not?

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Daisy? Too much bitchy? No?**

 **Well you better get used to her, because she's Halsey's future lover. Yep, this is a girlxgirl story, if you don't like it; the exit is right in the button on the left upper corner of your screen.**

 **:) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
